A Dark Begining
by Patamon32
Summary: What if after the fight with VenomMyotismon what if the digidestined didn't fight the Dark Master but something much much more powerful.


A/N: This story came to me suddenly a few nights ago. Lilac Kamiya was helping me with ideas on this so this story is dedicated to her.

Summary: This is a AU to after the fight with VenonMyotismon, what if instead of fighting the Dark Masters they fought something much more powerful.

A Dark Beginning Chapter 1

When Tai and the others woke up in the digital world, it was very dark. In fact it was hard to see anything in front of their faces. "What happened here?" Matt asked.

Tai shook his head, "I don't know, but it can't be good. I don't think anything could possibly be this powerful to do what happened here, but I was wrong."

Then they heard a shaky voice say, "Your alive!" They all turned around to see a Chuumon walking up to them looking beat up, "I can't believe it, we thought you were killed by them." Mimi went up to him and held him as he collapsed into her arms.

Tai asked, "Who would be strong enough to do what happened here?"

Chuumon shuttered as he spoke, "We thought they were the good guys, they saved us from the original evil that did this to the digital world. But they made it far worse."

Sora came up to him and asked, "Who are they?"

Chuumon looked at her and said, "They were made by some being of a higher power, but they rebelled against their creator. They are known as-" But he was interrupted before he could finish.

They heard evil laughter from behind them. And something came crashing through the ground near them. What came out of the ground was possibly the scariest digimon any of them had ever seen. It was a two-headed dragon with a distorted body with what looked like streams of data flowing around it. "Foolish Digidestined you will never stop us! You will not get past the Gaia Origin! I have decided to take you out myself, instead of having my minions do it for me. Even if you could somehow defeat me you wouldn't be able to stop them. HAHAHAHAHA! Wave of Fire!" And it shot out a wave of fire directly at the digidestined.

Tai and the others shouted, "Digivolve now!"

A/N: I am not going to do the whole digivolution thing. But they are all in their ultimates and in Agumon and Gabumon's case they are in their megas and Patamon is in his Champion.

The Digimon stood in front of the wave and shot their attacks at it, but the attacks were wiped out by the things attack. Tai Turned to Izzy and asked, "What the hell is up with this guy, what does your laptop say about him?"

Izzy setup up his computer and looked up the information on him and gasped with his eyes wide in fear. "No! Thats imposible! Guys we have to get out of here now!" He shouted closing his laptop and getting up fast.

But before they could do anything, a wave of fire surrounded them, they were trapped! "Hahahaha! Do you honestly think that I would let you get away that easily. No, you will not leave here with your lives. Crushing inferno!" And before their eyes the fire surrounded their digimon and them and became a dome around them which started to close in around them.

Right when it was about to burn them alive the flames blew away with a gust of wind and they heard the digimon scream in pain. They looked at the digimon its own flames were surrounding it burning him now. He sent out a shockwave which knocked everyone over and put the flames out. He screeched, "YOU! How dare you do that to me! I gave you that digimon and now you defy me!" He yelled.

A voice from behind them said, "Ya you gave me Darknessmon but you didn't say how I was supposed to use him. And me and him both agreed to fight against you!" The digidestined turned around to see a kid about TK and Kari's age approaching them with a huge digimon following them. The digimon had the wings of a bat, body of a wolf and the head of a lion. Izzy was looking up the data on this thing and found he was a one form only digimon. His eyes widened when he saw it was a mega level and mega was all it could be. Another strange thing about this digimon was that it was a Virus, Vaccine or Data type digimon depending on the type its fighting.

The digimon bellowed, "This isn't over yet fools! I will destroy you all one day soon. That is if you can get past the rest of the gaia origin. I will wait upon Gaias Henge. Up there!" He pointed at the top of a huge spiraling mountain. (A/N: I decided to rename spiral mountain.) And with that he disappeared.

Izzy sat down with his head in his hands while everyone else collapsed, shocked beyond belief that had been the closest any of them had come to dying. Izzy was the first one to speak. "Thanks stranger but who are you? And how did you know where to find us." There was no answer, they looked around and saw that the kid was gone.

Tai looked at Izzy now, "Izzy what had you so freaked out about this digimon, besides his crazy ability to control fire like that?"

Izzy shook his head as though to clear something out, "It wasn't just him I was looking up. I was looking up the whole Gaia Origin information. We have a problem, that guy is the leader of the group, and from what I read he is nowhere near full power because of that fractal code is sealing away eighty percent of his power. If it came down to fight between him and us when he was at full power I don't think we could stop him. But its the rest of the group also that worries me, there are several more in this group. There is (A/N: I can't remember what I estimated this all to be so sorry if I am wrong.) ten members of the gaia origin, all of them are mega or higher. Which worries me because that guy was a level higher then the one above mega. He is what they call here a god level digimon. There are two god level digimon in the group. But both of them don't get along and the group is cut in half because of it."

Tai sat down and looked at his hands, his body shaking. "Eight megas and two god levels in this group? How do we beat a group this powerful? If we had that one kid in our group we might stand a chance but I don't think we could beat any of these members with just two megas on our side. We need to contact Gennai to see if there is a way for the rest of our digimon to reach their mega level." He said.

Everyone nodded and got up and left.

----Somewhere near them----

The kid stood there with his digimon Darknessmon. "Those are supposed to be the digidestined? If they are we are doomed." he said to a figure behind them.

A young man with short brown hair came up from behind them. "I know Mira, but there is great potential in them. I wouldn't trouble you two with them if I knew you guys didn't need help but, if it was just the dark masters you guys fought. You guys wouldn't need help, but their weakest member singlehandly beat all four dark masters and their nightmare soldiers. If it came to a fight between you and the Gaia Origins leader you would most likely win right now, but we can't wait too long for you to fight him again. If we do nothing will be able to stop him.

Mira nodded. "Thank you Gennai, but I need to go check up on Saria, she hasn't been the same since her digimon was killed and not restored as a digiegg." He said unhappily. His sister had a Gatomon, who had died saving her from one of the Gaia Origin members. What none of the digidestined knew was that one Gaia Origin member was already dead, there was only one leader now and that was Zeedmilleniummon. He had dealt with Apoclymon personally after that digimon had killed his sister Gatomon. So it was one down nine to go.

When he had gotten to the cave his sister Saria had been in. She was sleeping on the floor, but when he came in she opened her eyes and smiled a little sadly. "So any luck on destroying the other leader bro?" She asked.

Mira shook his head, "No but he is severely wounded. There is other news too, the digidestined have arrived. They were almost killed immediately in their fight with him. If it wasn't for Darknessmon they would have been killed."

She looked at him then, "So is it time they go through the arcane trials?" She asked.

A/N: Here is the begining of my new digimon story. What are the Arcane Trials and what would they put the digidestined through.


End file.
